Because of this
by BeUandAlwaysU
Summary: Max lives with her stepmom, stepsisters and Ella. She and Ella are the modern day slaves. Max's life is a living hell but then she goes to a dance and meets a guy. She knows who he is but he doesn't know who she is. As Max rushes to get home on time she Her necklace falls off. Her prince charming finds it and wants to find her but the stepsisters are jealous and plot revenge. FAX.


"Max get down here NOW!" the intercome buzzed then went silent. Crap, I had to make breakfast for my stepsisters Lissa and Brigid aka the RHWs (red headed wonders) and their bitch of a mum. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got out low fat yogurts and low fat granola bars for them. My life didn't use to be one of a living hell but that was when my mum was alive and dad didn't marry my step mum.

When dad first met my step-mum he fell for her looks and he thought that i needed a mum, she married him because of his money. Dad is a worldwide known scientist and mum used to be a vet so we were pretty rich. Lissa and Brigid strutted down the stairs like they were that and more, I mean they had plastic surgery for extra breasts,a big ass and ducky lips, if u look up the definition of whore you'll find photos of them. They were wearing short, tight, hot pink skirts, they were so short that you could see their ass. They were also wearing a sparkly pink tupe top which showed a lot of cleavage and I'm positive they were wearing push up bras. To top it off they were wearing black stripper shoes, huge plastic diamond rings and enough make up on their face to ice a wedding cake. "Who forgot to put the trash called Maximum out," Lissa asked Brigid. " I'd rather be trash than turd on the bottom of people's shoe," I replied without missing a beat. Their face literally turned into a overripe tomato and sashayed to their bedrooms.

Ella my blood sister came down and sat next to me? She was wearing a off the shoulder green top which complemented her Hispanic looks perfectly. She was wearing a jeans jacket and mini skirt, but it didn't look at all slutty. She wore hoop earrings and her charm bracelet. As well as her being my sis she was also one of my three BFFs.

She was the only reason stopping me from leaving home apart from dad, and I didn't want them touching mum's stuff. "Max can I please choose your outfito and do your make-up?" Ella asked. I was about to say no but she had an evil glint in her eye and decided against it, she also pulled out the 'bambi eyes' I'm gonna hunt down whoever made them up cause I simply couldn't resist how cute a person looked with their eyes big. "Fine" I obliged.

Before I could change my mind she dragged me up the stairs, tiedmore to a chair and bound my feet and hands together.

"Max get down here NOW!" the intercome buzzed then went silent. Crap, I had to make breakfast for my stepsisters Lissa and Brigid aka the RHWs (red headed wonders) and their bitch of a mum. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got out low fat yogurts and low fat granola bars for them. My life didn't use to be one of a living hell but that was when my mum was alive and dad didn't marry my step mum.

When dad first met my step-mum he fell for her looks and he thought that i needed a mum, she married him because of his money. Dad is a worldwide known scientist and mum used to be a vet so we were pretty rich. Lissa and Brigid strutted down the stairs like they were that and more, I mean they had plastic surgery for extra breasts,a big ass and ducky lips, if u look up the definition of whore you'll find photos of them. They were wearing short, tight, hot pink skirts, they were so short that you could see their ass. They were also wearing a sparkly pink tupe top which showed a lot of cleavage and I'm positive they were wearing push up bras. To top it off they were wearing black stripper shoes, huge plastic diamond rings and enough make up on their face to ice a wedding cake. "Who forgot to put the trash called Maximum out," Lissa asked Brigid. " I'd rather be trash than turd on the bottom of people's shoe," I replied without missing a beat. Their face literally turned into a overripe tomato and sashayed to their bedrooms.

Ella my blood sister came down and sat next to me? She was wearing a off the shoulder green top which complemented her Hispanic looks perfectly. She was wearing a jeans jacket and mini skirt, but it didn't look at all slutty. She wore hoop earrings and her charm bracelet. As well as her being my sis she was also one of my three BFFs.

She was the only reason stopping me from leaving home apart from dad, and I didn't want them touching mum's stuff. "Max can I please choose your outfito and do your make-up?" Ella asked. I was about to say no but she had an evil glint in her eye and decided against it, she also pulled out the 'bambi eyes' I'm gonna hunt down whoever made them up cause I simply couldn't resist how cute a person looked with their eyes big. "Fine" I obliged.

Before I could change my mind she dragged me up the stairs, tiedmore to a chair and bound my feet and hands together.

"Max get down here NOW!" the intercome buzzed then went silent. Crap, I had to make breakfast for my stepsisters Lissa and Brigid aka the RHWs (red headed wonders) and their bitch of a mum. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got out low fat yogurts and low fat granola bars for them. My life didn't use to be one of a living hell but that was when my mum was alive and dad didn't marry my step mum.

When dad first met my step-mum he fell for her looks and he thought that i needed a mum, she married him because of his money. Dad is a worldwide known scientist and mum used to be a vet so we were pretty rich. Lissa and Brigid strutted down the stairs like they were that and more, I mean they had plastic surgery for extra breasts,a big ass and ducky lips, if u look up the definition of whore you'll find photos of them. They were wearing short, tight, hot pink skirts, they were so short that you could see their ass. They were also wearing a sparkly pink tupe top which showed a lot of cleavage and I'm positive they were wearing push up bras. To top it off they were wearing black stripper shoes, huge plastic diamond rings and enough make up on their face to ice a wedding cake. "Who forgot to put the trash called Maximum out," Lissa asked Brigid. " I'd rather be trash than turd on the bottom of people's shoe," I replied without missing a beat. Their face literally turned into a overripe tomato and sashayed to their bedrooms.

Ella my blood sister came down and sat next to me? She was wearing a off the shoulder green top which complemented her Hispanic looks perfectly. She was wearing a jeans jacket and mini skirt, but it didn't look at all slutty. She wore hoop earrings and her charm bracelet. As well as her being my sis she was also one of my three BFFs.

She was the only reason stopping me from leaving home apart from dad, and I didn't want them touching mum's stuff. "Max can I please choose your outfito and do your make-up?" Ella asked. I was about to say no but she had an evil glint in her eye and decided against it, she also pulled out the 'bambi eyes' I'm gonna hunt down whoever made them up cause I simply couldn't resist how cute a person looked with their eyes big. "Fine" I obliged.

Before I could change my mind she dragged me up the stairs, tiedmore to a chair and bound my feet and hands together.

"Max get down here NOW!" the intercome buzzed then went silent. Crap, I had to make breakfast for my stepsisters Lissa and Brigid aka the RHWs (red headed wonders) and their bitch of a mum. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got out low fat yogurts and low fat granola bars for them. My life didn't use to be one of a living hell but that was when my mum was alive and dad didn't marry my step mum.

When dad first met my step-mum he fell for her looks and he thought that i needed a mum, she married him because of his money. Dad is a worldwide known scientist and mum used to be a vet so we were pretty rich. Lissa and Brigid strutted down the stairs like they were that and more, I mean they had plastic surgery for extra breasts,a big ass and ducky lips, if u look up the definition of whore you'll find photos of them. They were wearing short, tight, hot pink skirts, they were so short that you could see their ass. They were also wearing a sparkly pink tupe top which showed a lot of cleavage and I'm positive they were wearing push up bras. To top it off they were wearing black stripper shoes, huge plastic diamond rings and enough make up on their face to ice a wedding cake. "Who forgot to put the trash called Maximum out," Lissa asked Brigid. " I'd rather be trash than turd on the bottom of people's shoe," I replied without missing a beat. Their face literally turned into a overripe tomato and sashayed to their bedrooms.

Ella my blood sister came down and sat next to me? She was wearing a off the shoulder green top which complemented her Hispanic looks perfectly. She was wearing a jeans jacket and mini skirt, but it didn't look at all slutty. She wore hoop earrings and her charm bracelet. As well as her being my sis she was also one of my three BFFs.

She was the only reason stopping me from leaving home apart from dad, and I didn't want them touching mum's stuff. "Max can I please choose your outfito and do your make-up?" Ella asked. I was about to say no but she had an evil glint in her eye and decided against it, she also pulled out the 'bambi eyes' I'm gonna hunt down whoever made them up cause I simply couldn't resist how cute a person looked with their eyes big. "Fine" I obliged.

Before I could change my mind she dragged me up the stairs, tiedmore to a chair and bound my feet and hands together.


End file.
